Weather
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Ever heard that weather reflects your feelings, well Sonny Munroe is definitely sure.


**A/N: Hi! I feel bad about not answering reviews or reading new chapters of my favorite stories or replying to messages or updating but I've been busy. I just put this together during class today because I was bored, so I posted it. Hope you like!**

**Only 2 more weeks of school until I can be on regularly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have time for this...**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

It's cloudy today. That's the first thing that crossed my mind when I got up, I didn't really think much of it though. I just shrugged it off, I didn't bother to contemplate that it might have something to do with the events to come later in the day. But I should have. It would've saved me a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Earlier~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Tawn," I called trying to open the locked dressing room door, "Would you mind letting me in?"

"I..I just...want to be...alone," she replied. It sounded as though she had been crying.

I leaned against the door, let out a sigh, and slid to the ground. Pulling my phone from my pocket as I did so.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" I asked.

I heard shuffling from inside the room and the door opened a crack, luckily I caught myself before I fell.

"I broke up with my boyfriend," she sniffed.

I smiled sympathetically. "Aw, don't worry, I'm here for you," I said giving her a comforting hug.

She akwardly returned the gesture. "I still want to be alone," she whispered.

I pulled away from the hug and nodded, gathering my phone and bag and heading to the Prop House.

As soon as I sat down an idea popped into my mind. I started typing on my phone.

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Message:  
Hi. Tawni broke up w/ her boyfriend and she rlly liked him. I need to cheer her up and since u have so much expeirence in this I was wondering if ud mind helpin?_

I set it to vibrate and put it in my pocket.

"Hey Sonny," Nico greeted.

I turned and smiled to him. "Hay is for horses Nico," I teased, "Anyway, we should get started on the new sketch."

He nodded and walked over to the couch. "Sure, but one question," he replied, "What's up with Tawni?"

I shrugged and sat next to him. "Broke up with Jazz," I sighed.

Nico bounced right back up and slapped his hand over his mouth. "But...he was the first guy she liked," he stuttered, "Oh no. Man this can't be good for us."

I nodded in agreement, but as I opened my mouth to say something my cell phone buzzed.

One new message.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Listen Munroe, I don't do favors for Randoms. Much less you. You are annoying, overly peppy, and I hate you. I've officially blocked your number from my phone, don't talk to me again. Oh and at least I have the manners to type in actual words, unlike some people._

"Who's it from?" Nico asked.

I blinked back some tears, my breathe caught in my throat. I handed him my phone, unable to do anything more.

He looked at me, then back at the phone. "Sonny, I had no idea. Well that jerk doesn't know what he's saying. Besides, you have us," he offered.

I nodded but didn't look up, fighting back tears, and walked out of the room.

I wandered down the halls aimlessly, not wanting to talk to anyone. As I was walking I bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey watch i-oh, it's only you," a familiar obnoxious voice said.

"Chad," I greeted coldly, standing and walking in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, Munroe. Wait up!" he called. I stopped, dead. Dead in my tracks. I didn't turn but I hissed through my teeth, "What?"

He chuckled. "I wanted to talk to my favorite Random," he replied, "But I see someone fell off the wrong side of the comedy wagon this morning."

This time I actually turned to him, so much venom dripped from my eyes it could've poisined him.

"What did you say?" I asked, daring him to speak.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," he said, oblivious to my tone.

"Really? You send me the most hatefull message in the history of messages and then call me cranky? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again," I cried.

"Sonny, Portlyn's the one who's had my phone all morning. I don't have it," he answered.

I looked up at him. "Really?" I whispered.

"Really Sonny, Really," he sighed, "And I'm sorry if she was mean to you."

I nodded. I wanted to just freeze time. It was just so sweet of a moment, I couldn't let it pass by unnoted.

"I..I love you," I whispered, slapping a hand over my mouth at the realization of what I said.

"I mean, um, I," I stuttered, searching for words.

He chuckled. "You love me huh?" he asked.

I let out a breathe, and calmed down. "Yes, as jerk-ish as you can be, I love you," I answered.

"Oh good," he laughed, as he took off the baseball cap he was wearing, "Would you mind saying that one more time for the Mack Falls crew?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh there's a camera in my hat. It was my idea. See we figure we'd trick you into thinking I cared about you, see what you said, and send it in to a gossip show. This is gold!" he said, laughter ringing from his eyes.

I couldn't move for the second time, this one just hurt too much. I couldn't believe it, this was a new low even for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny?" he called, waving a hand in fron of my face, "Sonny? It was just a prank."

I couldn't hold it in, I slapped him. Hard across the face, then took his hat and looked right at the camera. "Get this Mackenzie Falls. I just slapped Chad, that's right I don't LOVE him I hate him. Hate!"

I turned the camera off and gave him his hat back, tears began to stream down my face.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get you out of my life," I cried.

I walked down the hall, ignoring his calls of my name and pleads of forgiveness. He wasn't worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared at the ceiling, tears still falling. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked at the one message.

_From: Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_Message: Sonny, I'm sorry. Truth is, it was Portlyn's idea...she made me do it. I love you too, if you still love me please call me when you get this_

I sat up and stretched, unsure of if I should forgive him or not.

"Sonny!" my mom called, "The rain stopped! It's sunny outside!"

I smiled and looked back at my phone. I'll call him, in a little while.

You know how weather can reflect how you feel, well I definitely believe it


End file.
